The Kissing Disease
by Rianne Pond
Summary: "What is it?" Tokiya asked, as his eyes were ablaze with the desire to return to Otoya and his lips chapped with the memories of doing just that. Otoya smiled and leaned up to peck Tokiya's sweet lips. He took this as an invitation and planted another on Otoya, opening both of their mouths and forcing his tongue to make contact with Otoya's.


**The Kissing Disease**

"Ow," Otoya squealed as his hip caught on the edge of the baby grand piano. He was quickly silenced by Tokiya's lips as they crashed upon his own. Otoya's complaints were lost in a moan of enjoyment into Tokiya's open mouth. His eyes drifted shut as Tokiya's hand wandered over his skin. Tokiya was holding the other boy firmly on the shoulder so as to keep him close.

"Okay," Otoya gasped, pushing away from Tokiya's still parted lips. He took a moment to open his eyes after swallowing. He looked down at the redhead and questioned him with his gaze. Otoya was still gasping for breath while his heels looked for traction on the smooth black wood of the baby grand's lid.

"What is it?" Tokiya asked, as his eyes were ablaze with the desire to return to Otoya and his lips chapped with the memories of doing just that. Otoya smiled and leaned up to peck Tokiya's sweet lips. He took this as an invitation and planted another on Otoya, opening both of their mouths and forcing his tongue to make contact with Otoya's. The redhead squirmed uncomfortably beneath the raven haired boy's strong grip. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it, but he certainly wasn't as easy as Tokiya was. When Otoya bit Tokiya's lip he pulled back and managed a devilish grin at the redhead. He turned Otoya's head aside and began nibbling on his earlobe as Otoya shivered under the ticklish touches.

"Toki," he whispered as Tokiya ran his tongue over his the side of Otoya's ear. "Ow!" he exclaimed once more as Tokiya's clenching grip on his waist had grown painfully tight. "Okay, I can't do this anymore," Otoya said, pushing Tokiya's hot body from his own and sitting up to breathe.

"What do you mean?" Tokiya asked as he panted for breath, staring wide eyed. Otoya shook his head. He looked around the classroom then down at the baby grand that they were lounging upon. He looked at his raven haired boy and sighed.

"We shouldn't be here," Otoya reasoned. "I feel dirty," he concluded, raising his head and shaking as if to rid him of the dirtiness he'd acquired. Tokiya grinned and bit his lip as he pondered. "Tokiya, I have class in here," Otoya explained, hoping that he'd get the point. Tokiya was awfully forceful today, not that his aggressiveness wasn't attractive.

"Come on Oto-kun," he chided, rubbing his jaw playfully, causing Otoya's jaw to drop and his eyes to flutter in satisfaction. "Just let me indulge this one naughty fantasy." It was hard to argue with that face as he crawled closer to Otoya across the piano's shiny surface.

"B-but," Otoya stuttered, intending to say more until Tokiya assaulted his lips once more, holding him as prisoner in between his knees. He had both hands on either side of Otoya's head, trapping him in this never ending dream of his. Otoya wondered what had caused him to have the fantasy of making out on a piano. He found it oddly _specific_. As he thought about it, he didn't really have a fantasy of his own, maybe he should work on that.

"Calm down," Tokiya suggested as he looked down at Otoya's fingers seizing the front of his black shirt. The deep v was pulled down a good seven inches further than it normally would be. Otoya gasped and slowly let go of the fabric, looking into Tokiya's smoky eyes with a sort of doe eyed innocence. "Am I hurting you?" Tokiya worried, hoping his little redhead was handling this alright.

"My lip hurts. I think I'm bleeding," he complained, sitting up and letting Tokiya look at the inside of his lip. Otoya's eyes searched Tokiya as he inspected the wound. Tokiya placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and brushed his hair aside.

"You're going to be fine," he diagnosed. "I must have bit you; I'm sorry," Tokiya apologized, finding his lips kissing Otoya's jaw line very gently. Something was different about today, usually he could put distance between him and the redhead, but something about his fiery attitude lately made him irresistible. He just couldn't take his hands off him.

"Tokiya, careful," Otoya warned, running his hands through the other boy's hair and allowing him to leech off of his skin. It felt nice, having his love so undoubtedly obvious for once. "Ow!" he yelled out again, his delicate skin bruising under Tokiya's rough touch. Otoya sat up and stumbled backwards to get out of Tokiya's grip. Somewhere in his escape his hand slipped, slamming onto the piano keys letting out a loud, thundering noise of reverberation as his fingers slid across the ivory, cutting the palm of his hand open in the process.

"Oto!" Tokiya reprimanded, jumping off the piano and helping the clumsy one down as well. Tokiya rushed to the window as his keen ears already picking up the sounds of footsteps down the hall. He tugged on Otoya's arm as he lifted the window open wide enough to climb through. Tokiya went first and Otoya into his arms. Otoya clung to his arm to prevent the blood from leaving a trail and Tokiya led them through the night, back to their dorm room. They retired soon after, deciding that they had enough excitement for the night.

"Ittoki-kun," whispered Haruka as she nudged the redhead's arm. He peeled his face off of the desk and looked at her golden eyes. She smiled at him and motioned towards Ringo-sensei. He was staring at the boy expectantly. Otoya groggily blinked his eyes and looked around the now empty room. He didn't remember coming to class, or falling asleep in it.

"Are you alright Ittoki?" he asked, pushing his bouncing curls from his face. Otoya took a moment to comprehend what Ringo was asking before responding very slowly and quietly.

"I didn't sleep well," Otoya replied hoarsely, clutching his throat. It felt as though there was sandpaper rubbing up and down his throat as he spoke. They looked down upon him with worry evident in their eyes as he composed himself for another sentence. "I'm not feeling well," he managed to choke out before coughing then reaching for his head as it made him dizzy.

"Why don't you go get some rest? Haruka, would you take him to his room?" Ringo-sensei suggested, helping Otoya up from his desk. When he leaned down to pick up his bag he immediately blacked out. When he opened his eyes moments after, he was under Ringo's arm stumbling his way to his dorm. Haruka held his bag and aided them along. The journey seemed much too long for Otoya's pounding head, but when they reached the safe salvation of his dorm room he felt a sort of reassurance.

"Otoya," Tokiya yelled, standing from his desk and rushing to Otoya's side a little too eagerly. Nobody was aware of their relationship yet, but Haruka had her theories. Tokiya let Ringo leave and tried to force Haruka out, but she was convinced that she needed to make sure that Otoya was okay. She helped him get into bed and Tokiya said he'd help his roommate around the room as it was his duty.

Tokiya assured her that Otoya would be taken care of and finally pushed her out. When he made it over to the redhead's bed he had already fallen asleep, his eyebrows knit together in pain as he flinched his way through the nap. He didn't even react when Tokiya took off his socks and tucked him in with a kiss on the forehead.

Tokiya stayed at his side almost the whole time he was asleep. He even called Ren to watch Otoya when he had to go to the bathroom. Ren came without complaint, knowing the situation, but still insinuating that there was more to the two of them than it seemed. Tokiya tried to quell the man's curiosity, but Ren wasn't one to give up so easily.

"But he obviously means a lot to you Ichi," he explained, sitting in Tokiya's desk chair, bending it backwards and forwards repeatedly. He watched Tokiya carefully as he sat at the edge of Otoya's bed hovering over him like a worried guardian. "Look at you! You skipped all of your classes just to watch him sleep," he said incredulously. Tokiya opened his mouth to defend himself, but decided against it after Ren continued to stare at him judgmentally.

"He's not feeling well; it's the right thing to do," Tokiya reasoned, as though he were obliged to care for Otoya. Ren nodded with a smug grin on his face.

"Sure," Ren replied, his eyes crinkling with the raise of his eyebrows. Tokiya wasn't about to make a big deal out of anything that Ren said, but he knew that his words had influence and that if he said anything to anyone else, particularly the ever observant Masato, that they would have to lie low for a while. Because the two were roommates their romantic rendezvous were fairly easy to plan and execute, it was when Tokiya had a spur of the moment thrill seeking urge that it became difficult. The two took enjoyment out of planning their little excursions. It was something for them to sit down and do when distracting themselves from homework and kissing was something they could do when distracting themselves from their original distracting.

"I don't know why you're so suspicious," Tokiya stated, wringing his own hands and looking into Ren's eyes. Ren shrugged and leaned back in the desk chair once more.

"Me either," he admitted. "Oh, just so you know," Ren began, breathing evenly as though he were about to deliver some unsatisfactory news. "I called a doctor for Otoya. He'll be here soon," Ren explained. Tokiya didn't know what he meant to achieve through this. They knew that Otoya was ill and with a little bit of sleep and chicken soup he'd be back on his feet in no time. There wasn't even the possibility of him being extremely sick; especially with how jovial he was the previous day.

Tokiya nodded to Ren, he was just trying to help after all, and returned to moving Otoya's hair from his face. At the touch of Tokiya's fair skin to Otoya's face he began to mumble unintelligibly and roll around. Tokiya hoped to god that he wouldn't say something that would incriminate their current relationship. By rubbing his back for the remainder of his awakening he thought that he could keep the words from slipping out.

"'Morning Toki," he grumbled his voice hoarse and hard to understand after his long nap and now groggy mind. He'd said Tokiya's nickname, but Otoya gave everyone nicknames, it wouldn't give Ren the evidence he needed to form a hypothesis. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A while, but don't worry, I've been watching over you and Ren just called a doctor," Tokiya replied, helping the redhead sit up to see Ren. Otoya smiled at the sight of him and waved. Ren nodded in his general direction, but did not interrupt their conversation.

"I'm sure I'll be fine soon," Otoya mumbled, making excuses, "I don't need a doctor." Tokiya chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. Otoya hated the doctor. Even at the suggestion of role playing doctor he'd seized up and had been impossible to talk to for the rest of the day.

"You're sick Otoya," Tokiya explained, touching his arm, not intimately, but enough to make Ren shoot them a questioning glance. Otoya's face was wrinkled together in distress; he looked at Tokiya with the ever popular puppy dog eyes and whimpered to himself.

"Will you stay, Toki?" he asked, his voice was still in the small puppy dog mindset. Tokiya smiled and nodded. This request only made Ren question the two of them further and Tokiya saw that.

"Both Ren and I will stay with you," Tokiya reasoned, shooting Ren a warning glance to make sure that he didn't negate this promise.

"What?" he yelled; obviously he was not hoping to spend his evening with the two roommates. Tokiya shrugged to him as if to say: _It's just for Otoya's sake_. Otoya sighed and allowed Tokiya to help him into pajamas as he had previously collapsed into bed fully clothed. Ren politely turned to the window to give him privacy while playing on his phone. Just as everyone was decent there was a knock on the door.

Tokiya let the doctor in. He was a family practitioner from the Jinguuji household, a very old man with glasses and a clinical air. Tokiya wasn't a fan of the pompous way that he walked or the sound of his drawling voice, but he was there to make Otoya feel better so he didn't dispute him. After prodding at Otoya repeatedly, touching pressure points and ticklish spots he had decided that he made a diagnosis. Tokiya listened to the squealing laughter of Otoya as the doctor touched his neck and he couldn't bear that he wasn't the one tickling him.

"Can I go now?" Ren asked, clearly he'd exhausted all of the games available on his phone and wished to return to Masa, to do whatever it was they did together. The doctor waved his hand at him dismissively as Ren stood and walked to the door, but not before patting Otoya on the shoulder. Otoya managed a fake laugh, as almost a promise that he'd feel better soon.

As soon as the door slammed shut the doctor spoke. "I believe you have mono," he explained. Otoya's eyebrows shot into his hairline. His mouth formed a small "o".

"Oh, I um, must have gotten it from sharing a drink," he decided, rubbing his head as he whined miserably. The doctor nodded, handing him medicine then standing. He didn't seem to mind how he'd gotten the illness, merely interested in healing it. When he walked to the door he handed Tokiya a bottle as well. Tokiya stared down at the medication with confusion.

"What is this for Doctor?" he asked, shaking the pill bottle impatiently. The doctor smiled.

"You'll start showing symptoms soon," he reasoned, reaching for the door knob. Otoya's mouth was still a small "o", clearly he was shell shocked by the possibility of others finding out.

"How did you know?" Tokiya asked, searching the doctor for answers. The doctor looked at both of them and chuckled, relaxing his stance slightly. He looked over at Otoya.

"Perhaps you should hide the hickey better," he suggested. Tokiya rushed to Otoya side, examining his neck to see if he'd damaged the boy's sweet, pale skin. When he found no marks he looked curiously at the doctor again. "No, yours. Goodnight," he said, bidding them adieu as Otoya reached up to Tokiya's neck touching a tender spot on his skin.

"Sorry Toki," he apologized, figuring it was he whom was at fault for this giant catastrophe. Tokiya couldn't help but touch the innocent boy's hand and reassure him that he was not at fault. When it came time to put the aching redhead to bed it couldn't have been rougher. Otoya had been bearable all day up until that point. He had been sleeping nonstop and moaning every so often, but as soon as the lights went out the complaints started up.

"Toki, I have a headache," he moaned. "Can I have a glass of water?" his soft voice asked from across the room. "Do we have any extra blankets?" he chattered. "Tokiya?"

"What?" Tokiya asked, sitting bolt upright and staring through the dark at his roommate. "For the love of God, what?" he demanded once more, his voice becoming harsher through the sentence. Otoya didn't speak for a moment, feeling very threatened by Tokiya's sleep deprived state.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" he asked skeptically. With a large sigh Tokiya stared at the bedside clock. It was already four in the morning. What harm could it do? Tokiya dragged his boxer clad body out of bed and shuffled across the room to join the feverish boy in his bed.

The moment their skin touched Otoya let out a huge sigh of relief and fell into a deep restful sleep. His breath came at an even cadence and his heartbeat, slightly less sporadic than before. Tokiya curled up beside him and fell asleep next to his roommate's unnatural heat. That night Otoya dreamt of his fantasy and Tokiya held him all night long.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... Its been a while since I posted and requested stories are taking a long time, but I appreciate your patience! Remember to FAVORITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
